


Bonding over Tradition

by clarkjoekent



Series: Shikaku Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Father Son Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku hated the traditions in his clan, mostly the hunting parts. His father took his time teaching him all of the traditions and something else that was, in his opinion, more important.Shikaku Week Day 5 - Prompt: Traditions
Series: Shikaku Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Shikaku Week 2020, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Bonding over Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! I wanted to open up some world building stuff, like Shikaku's father and his sensei. One day I'll finish the wip I have about Shikaku and his Mother. She's my favorite.

"Hey stop wiggling!" Shikakuro was holding Shikaku as tight as he could to stop the toddler from yanking away too fast. He did that when his father pierced his ears and ripped his earlobe.

Now they have better tools and Hiruzen was the one piercing his son's ears. The Sarutobi Clan Head was responsible for piercing the newest InoShikaCho team and he was less than enthusiastic about having an angry toddler screaming about losing his ear.

"Papa it hurts!" Shikaku's small chest was heaving. The pinch was unbearable. He hated this and he hated the man that was doing it to him. 

"We already did one, you just have one more left." Shikakuro nodded to Hiruzen who slid the piercing gun in place. A second later Shikaku was crying and the piercings were done. Shikakuro stood up and forced Shikaku to bow to Hiruzen for the honor before scooping up his sobbing child and hustling out of the room.

"Why do we have to get them done?" Shikaku asked, taking small shallow breaths, trying to calm down.

"It's tradition. It shows the bond of the Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans. Hiruzen will assign a Sarutobi to be your sensei and you will create a new team bond." Shikakuro remembered his father's explanation - " _ Because I said so _ " - and tried to make it sound better.

"I hate it. They hurt!" Shikaku held his ears trying to stop the throbbing.

"I know little fawn. I'm walking as fast as I can so your mother can stop the pain." Shikakuro held his son tight, upset that he was upset but proud that he didn't run out of the room like Inoki's kid did.

* * *

"Dad I don't want to." 10 year old Shikaku held the bow just like his father taught him but he refused to release the arrow.

"It'll be quick if you get it through the neck." Shikakuro whispered from behind his son. The buck was still unaware of their existence.

"Why do I have to kill an innocent animal?" Shikaku grit his teeth, arrow still aimed. His father woke him up early just to hunt.

"Because you are my son and the next Clan Head. Each clan head has to kill and skin their own buck to make the symbolic pelt."

"Why can't I just wear yours?"

"It's bad luck." Shikakuro didn’t know if it was true but he didn’t want to tempt fate. 

"I hate our traditions." Shikaku let the arrow loose and within seconds the Nara men were standing over the dead deer.

"They are important to our clan history." Shikakuro made sure the deer was dead and then handed Shikaku the skinning knife, trying to ignore his son's angry tears.

* * *

"I don't want to be the Jonin Commander. I want to be a medic like mom." 13 year old Shikaku crossed his arms over his chest, his stance was unwavering.

"The last 4 generations of Jonin Commanders came from the Nara clan." The Clan's brains and tactical abilities made them the perfect Commander material. Each man served the Hokage until his last breath.

"That's not a very long time."

"60 years isn't a long time?"

"Not for traditions. The pelt and the earrings were long before Konoha was made." There was a scowl. He looked just like his mother. It hurt.

"Look, your mother was the best in Nara medicine but she's not able to help you. She's too sick. Maybe if you can convince the Slug princess to train you then I might let you shy away from this responsibility." Shikakuro knew it would never happen. He was hoping his son would be spared the heart ache.

"Sakumo-sensei said he is close to her and he will try." Shikaku's smug face was a nice change but far from enjoyable to look at.

"Fine."

* * *

"I hate this." 16 year old Shikaku tried to maintain his serious face but he was blushing.

"It's - " His father looked exhausted, he was supposed to be at home, preparing for another long mission. This one was led by Sakumo so it won't be a bad mission. He’ll be back in a week. Shikaku mentioned his budding crush with Yoshino and Shikakuro wanted his son to do it right. 

"I know. Fucking tradition." He was covered head to toe in mud and deer blood. He took the deer he killed and offered it to Yoshino's parents. They accepted the offering and allowed him to date her.

Seemed a little dated to him but he kept his mouth shut and listened to her parents talk to his dad.

"Want to ditch the place and go for a walk?" Yoshino smiled.

"Isn't that going against the tradition?" Shikaku huffed, only half joking.

"I have to admit, these formalities are all annoying but I get to hang out with my parents so I just accept it and move on." Yoshino shrugged. Her family traditions were different but not by much.

Shikaku never thought about it that way. His father was usually busy with work and Clan stuff so whenever they did spend time together other than the obligatory family dinner, it was doing things his father claimed were important for the Clan and the village.

When they left Yoshino’s house Shikaku took his time, watching his father meander back home. 

"Dad?" Shikaku matched his stride with his father's lazy steps.

"Shikaku?" Shikakuro smiled, he was worn and old but he still had that twinkle in his eye that proved he wasn't all tough. Shikaku looked for that glimmer when he talked to his father, making sure that he was still happy despite it all. 

"Thanks for showing me our Clan customs."

"I thought you hated the old ways?" Shikakuro raised his dark eyebrow.

"I hate them, don't get me wrong, but I love spending time with you."

Shikakuro stopped walking and took a deep breath. "I love you little fawn." He placed his hand on his son's head and pulled him close for a hug.

* * *

"Dad why do we have to be quiet?" Shikamaru whispered but even then he still spoke too loud.

"Because the deer can hear you." Shikaku picked his son up and walked to the buck they've spent the whole morning stalking. The buck turned its head in their direction and sniffed. Shikaku let the buck get used to them and bow its head before he placed Shikamaru on it's back. "Riku is our strongest buck. He's yours to take care of now."

"Do you have a buck?" Shikamaru pet the buck's neck, feeling the wire like fur.

"I did." Shikaku gave the buck a treat, thanking him silently for not throwing his only child off his back. "Nara tradition states that the clan head must hunt and skin the strongest buck, to make the pelt we wear."

"I have to kill him!" Shikamaru's eyes got wide, already tearing up.

"No little fawn, I changed the rules a little. You just have to watch him and make sure he's doing well. I'll show you how to tend to wounds and feed him if necessary."

"You can change stuff?"

"Yes. I was 15 when I realized that it's not about the traditions. It's about the time you and I spend together. We can do anything as long as it's you and me." Shikaku smiled and picked him up. The buck looked back at them, and then took off.

"Can we nap together?" Shikamaru watched the buck run away, trying to remember the white spots that covered his new buck's body.

"Sure. We can train, sleep, walk, whatever you want." Shikaku kissed the top of his son's head.

"Let's nap." Shikamaru suggested, already bored of the Nara forest and ready to pass out.

Shikaku chuckled and carried his son out of the forest and to the hammock they put up in their backyard. He watched his son fall asleep on his chest, smiling. Shikaku would always be grateful for the time he had with his father and he wanted to leave the same impression on Shikamaru. Making new traditions and changing the old ones, together. 


End file.
